stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Morgan
| insignia2 = | mother = Jessica Morgan {deceased} | father = Henry Morgan (deceased) | siblings = Ashley Morgan Jennifer Morgan Malcolm Morgan | image2 = | caption2 = Vice Admiral Ashley Morgan }} Stephanie Morgan became one of the most celebrated fighter pilots in the Dominion war. From 2373 to 2375 she would down 112 Jem'Hadar attack ships. Bomb successfully 36 Jem'Hadar bases. And be instrumental, in the Battle of Betazed.(Star Trek: Generation Fleet) Biography Stephanie was born on Long Island, New York, on Earth in 2347. Her mother would die at birth from complications unforeseen in her pregnancy. Her life was basically as a Tomboy spending a lot of time with her older brother Malcolm. In 2360, as a prank, she stole a shuttle from a Starfleet facility and took it to Tokyo. In 2365 she entered Starfleet Academy. Her first posting was at Starbase 001 as a shuttle pilot. Uninterested in the work, she transferred to Ground forces unit and transferred to USS Denver in 2372. The Klingon War In Mid 2373 the Denver fell under attack by several Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Stephanie as well as a Ground force team were pinned up at Cursa III for several days as the Second Federation-Klingon War opening shots were fired. In one week, she successfully took out 4 Birds of Prey with a Runabout, and got her team back to Federation Space and rejoined the Denver. Over this period, she was re-stationed to Ajilon and ran air support. Making a makeshift squadron with available Runabouts, she maintained keeping the Klingons from gaining air superiority after the cease-fire was broken in 2373. The Dominion War Stephanie was transferred to the and was placed in the 3rd Fighter Squadron. It is here she excelled in several battles. In 2374, she also helped aid in the retaking of the . The First Battle of Chin'toka, she aided a squadron of ''Vigilant'' class starships take out the defense platforms in orbit, as well as take out a Jem'Hadar battleship. The Second Battle of Chin'toka she found herself trying to rescue downed crew members and damaged ships from destruction. She played possum, as a gown fighter to rescue no less than 69 lifepods from the area. As a Marine Pilot 2375 She had become a captain, and was given command of the 3rd Squadron. Her squadron would suffer Zero losses during the Battle of Cardassia. For that feat she would receive the Silver Star. She would remain on the , and push for the refitting of her fighter squadron to the Shadow Class Fighter/Attack Craft in 2380. In 2381 Stephanie would help setting up squadrons at space station Deep Space 10. She would also participate in numerous action in the far off Delta Quadrant base. In 2384 she lead the 3rd Squadron in heading of a Hirogen fleet from approaching Deep Space 10. In the following year, she aided her sister Ashley Morgan lay mines to prevent an Hirogen armada entry as well. 2386 saw a massive battle against the Malon as they smashed through the mined entrance, and attacked Deep Space 10. Stephanie was instrumental in driving attacking forces back, but not in time to save the which rammed the lead vessels. She was offered the command of the 175th squadron at Deep Space 10 but turned it down, and transferred back to Starfleet to serve on Starbase 140 as the 252nd Squadron leader. Starbase 140 In 2387 she and the 252nd squadron was the only defense during the Shockwave incident at Starbase 140. In 2389 she was promoted to Starbase Commander. With tensions rising from an expected Tholian attack, Vice Admiral Maxwell Gunn promoted her to Captain and made her Starbase 140 acting Commander-in-Chief. Service jacket * Starbase 001 2369-2373 * USS Denver 2373-2375 * USS Spector (NCC-65549) 2375-2386 * Starbase 140 2386-2388 * Starbase 140 2389 * Starbase 140 2389 Decorations * - Second Federation-Klingon War Medal 2373 * - Battle of Betazed Medal - 2374 * - First Battle of Chin'toka Medal - 2374 * - Second Battle of Chin'toka Medal - 2375 * - Battle of Cardassia Medal - 2375 * - Dominion War Victory Medal - 2375 * - Silver Star - 2375 External link * Star Trek: Generations Fleet Morgan, Stephanie Morgan, Stephanie Morgan, Stephanie Category:Starbase 140 personnel